Propuesta
by the-precious-princess
Summary: "Ha pasado suficiente tiempo, ha habido muchos cambios en el mundo, nuestra relación no es un secreto, las leyes de la Clave ahora lo permiten. Nunca pensó que una pequeña pieza de metal, ese pequeño aro, pudiera significar tanto, pudiera hacer feliz a una persona y que pudiera cambiar tanto una vida…" estos eran los pensamientos de Magnus mientras Alec dormía a su lado.
1. 1er PASO: EL PLAN

**1\. 1er PASO: EL PLAN**

\- Magnus… ¡Ah! - los dedos de Alec se encajaban en la espalda del brujo mientras él lo embestía de nuevo, provocando que derramara su semen en parte de su abdomen.

Las piernas del cazador de sombras estaban a cada lado de la cadera de Bane, sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros, mientras las del brujo le sujetaban de la cadera, marcando el ritmo de las penetraciones, cada vez más rápidas y profundas, provocando que la espalda del mayor de los Ligthwood se arqueara más, despegándose de la cama, dejando solo sus hombros en contacto con el colchón, con un tirón el brujo lo levanto de la cama, lo atrajo hacia el justo en el momento en que terminaba con un sordo gruñido en el oído de Alec.

Se sentó en la cama aun con el chico encima suyo, dejándose caer hasta quedar recostados sobre la cama, estiro su brazo en busca de los pañuelos para limpiarlos a ambos después de la intensa sesión que acaban de tener. Un par de besos más tarde a Alec lo venció el cansancio. Momento, que Magnus aprovecho para tomar el celular del nefilim, desbloqueo la pantalla con un chasquido de sus dedos y busco el número del parabatai de su novio, guardo el contacto en su teléfono y dejo todo en su lugar tal y como lo había dejado el cazador de sombras.

Durante esa noche Magnus casi no pudo dormir, quería despertar antes que Alec, así que técnicamente paso la noche en duerme vela.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Bzzzzzzz – vibro el celular de Jace, quien miro la pantalla y no reconoció el número, pero noto la hora 7.35 am – bzzzzz – repaso los números nuevamente pero aun seguía sin reconocerlo, decidió contestar de todas maneras.

\- ¿diga?

\- Jace, soy Magnus

\- ¿Magnus? – pregunto extrañado - ¿Esta… Alec está bien?

\- Si, él está bien, tome tu número de su celular, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – hizo una breve pausa, como si se estuviera decidiendo a decirle algo – necesito pedirte un favor.

\- bien, dime donde y cuando nos vemos – Magnus escucho al fondo la voz de Clary llamando a Jace quien le respondió con un "ya voy" - tengo que irme – dijo al brujo - Adiós.

Bloqueo el teléfono y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla de cadera baja. - Magnus… - la voz adormilada de Alec se oyó en el pasillo que conectaba su habitación con el resto del departamento.

\- Por aquí cariño – dijo terminando servir dos tazas de café recién hecho, cuando el nefilim apareció con solo unos pantalones de pijama color marrón deslavado, algo sueltos que le caían en la cederá, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen – buenos días – dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, mientras le acercaba la taza y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Alexander bebió el café mientras acariciaba al minino del brujo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras veía al hombre que amaba aparecer un par de sillones nuevos en la sala, llevaban casi 5 años de estar juntos, su relación ya no era un secreto para nadie y con eso se sentía más libre, desde que estaba con Magnus no solo su vida había cambiado, también él; ya no era el chico inseguro que había aparecido en su puerta hace poco menos de 5 años pidiéndole que saliera con él.

\- Alec… ¿Aaalec? – por el tono de voz que usaba el brujo, sabía que no era la primera vez que estaba hablándole

\- Perdón – dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- Cariño ¿que estabas pensando?

\- Nada… solo… recordaba – dijo sonriéndole al hombre de los ojos felinos y empinando la taza para tomar el último trago de su café – Iré a darme un baño

Se levantó de la mesa, depositando al gato en el suelo, puso la taza en el fregadero y entro en el pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación. Los ojos de Magnus lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista y escucho el click de la puerta, saco el celular de nuevo y escribió a Jace y otro igual para Isabelle, ambos describían la dirección de un pequeño bar de Brooklyn cerca de su departamento, así como la hora de la reunión. Recibió un **"** _ok_ **"** de su cuñada, no sabía si Jace era de las personas que acostumbraban a responder para confirmar o simplemente debía dar por hecho que lo había recibido y que se presentaría a la cita.

Más tarde el cazador estaba listo para ir al Instituto, vestido con su clásico equipo de combate todo en negro, le dio un beso a su novio y salió del loft con la promesa e volver después de la cena.

\- Buenos días – saludo Alec cuando entro a la cocina del Instituto, recibiendo una respuesta muy a la manera de cada uno de los ahí presentes, Jace con la cabeza e Izzy con una sonrisa mientras bebía café.

\- Buenos días - escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Clary

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues papa y mama están de nuevo en Idris – empezó Isabelle

\- Igualmente, los míos – dijo la pelirroja, recargándose a un lado de Jace en el mueble de la estufa

\- Así que tenemos que hacer la rotación de guardias de esta semana – finalizo Jace

\- Bien, pido la de hoy – dijo Alec, pensando que así tendría el resto de la semana libre a estar con Magnus

\- Hay actividad de hadas cerca de Central Park, algunos mundanos parecen empezar a ser adictos al polvo de hadas, no sabemos cómo lo consiguen, así que supongo que alguien de la Corte de Seelie debe estar detrás de esto – dijo Jace –

\- Bien, iremos todos, supongo

\- Ah no, lo siento quede en una cita con Simón, así que tendrán que ir sin nosotros – se adelantó rápidamente a decir Isabelle.

\- Yo tengo que ir a conseguir algunas cosas para el Instituto – dijo Jace y antes de que su parabatai pudiera formular alguna pregunta, añadió - Clary ¿te importaría hacer la guardia con Alec esta noche en el parque?

\- Por supuesto que no ¿a qué hora salimos?

\- Bien, salimos a las 7 – dijo Alec

Todos salieron de la cocina dejando al mayor de los Ligthwood algo confundido, miro la hora en su teléfono móvil, era casi medio día, pensó en volver a casa de Magnus, pero eso implicaba casi 45 minutos de viaje con el tráfico de la hora pico. Así que mejor se encamino a su habitación, se recostaría un rato para descansar un poco de la noche anterior y prepararse para desvelarse un poco esta noche con sus deberes de cazador de sombras.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Jace se encerró en la biblioteca, técnicamente era su oficina ahora, había empezado a llevar las riendas del Instituto en lugar de Robert y Marisse Ligthwood, esto era porque, aunque bien la Clave estaba siendo más flexible en cuanto a las relaciones entre Nefilims y submundos después de que la relación de Magnus y Alec se hiciera saber, aun había cosas que no podrían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, una de esas cosas era que el Instituto debía ser dirigido únicamente por Cazadores de Sombras, normalmente una pareja, y la única pareja que reunía esas condiciones, eran él y Clary.

\- Bien Jace, ya estoy aquí – dijo Isabelle entrando en la habitación - ¿Que está pasando con Magnus?

\- No lo sé, dijo que tenía un favor que pedirme, eso no es normal en él.

\- De hecho, aún falta para que sea el cumpleaños de mi hermano, así que eso no puede ser y no creo que tengan problemas, cuando es así, se nota a leguas en el comportamiento de Alec.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un instante, tratando de embonar las piezas…

\- ¿En serio crees que lo logremos despistar lo suficiente para poder ir en la noche con Magnus? – pregunto finalmente Izzy

\- Espero que sí.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

7.30 pm, No Name Bar.

Ese era el lugar en que el gran brujo de Brooklyn los había convocado, dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro entraron con algo de confusión al bar, no sabían que esperar dentro, buscaron rápidamente con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, sentado en una mesa para 4, casi al fondo, del lugar, con uno de los conjuntos más sencillos que le habían visto desde que lo conocían, jeans de mezclilla oscura, camisa negra sin abotonar hasta el final, una ligera capa de sombra marrón en los ojos y el cabello en picos sin rastro de brillantina, Magnus Bane, lucia inquieto, algo difícil de ver en él.

\- Bien, aquí nos tienes - dijo Jace con una sonrisa

\- Gracias a ambos – incorporándose en el sofá.

\- Magnus… - Isabelle extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la enjoyada mano del brujo.

\- Izzy… Jace…quiero – aclaro su garganta - necesito que me ayuden – ambos chicos cruzaron una mirada de preocupación – quiero pedirle matrimonio a Alec - un gritillo ahogado escapo de la garganta de la chica, que inmediatamente llevo la mano que tenía libre en sus piernas a su boca, mientras que el rubio solo contuvo el aliento ante la confesión del brujo.

\- Vaya – dijo Jace recuperando finalmente el habla – me da gusto oír eso, por increíble que parezca, no sé qué decir, felicidades, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - pero no entiendo ¿qué tenemos que ver en esto?

\- Verán, ustedes son la familia de Alec, más tarde les hare saber esto mismo a sus padres, pero antes quiero saber la respuesta de él y quisiera un poco de ayuda para hacerle la propuesta, sé ha habido posibilidad de casarnos ante las reglas mundanas, Alec siempre va a preferir una boda en dorado, una ceremonia nefilim – ante el silencio de ambos cazadores de sombras añadió – saben que pedir ayuda no es mi estilo y de no ser necesario no lo haría.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo finalmente isabelle - que necesitas que hagamos.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Alec se levantó de golpe eran cerca de las 8.30 cuando vio la hora en el reloj, salto de la cama y corrió a la puerta de la habitación a un lado de la de Jace, sabía que Clary usaba esa habitación como suya mientras estaba en el instituto cuando no tenía que quedarse por muy prolongados, llamo a la puerta y la voz de la peliroja le respondió mientras la puerta se abría de golpe.

\- ¡Oh! Alec, creí que ya te habrías ido, me quede dormida, lo siento

\- No te preocupes, yo también estaba dormido ¿nos vamos?

\- Claro – ella regreso dentro de la habitación para tomar su chamarra y se reunió con Alec en el pasillo.

Salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a Central Park, últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo, era rara la noche que se topaban con algún demonio, tampoco eran comunes los comunicados de la clave al joven Lightwood le extrañaba que tuvieran que buscar pistas sobre este asunto de las hadas del que aparentemente ni si quiera Magnus estaba enterado. "Magnus" suspiro el chico de los ojos azules mientras recordaba al brujo, tenía tiempo pensando que quería hacer algo especial para el ahora que cumplieran un año más de estar juntos.

\- Clary…

\- Dime

\- ¿Oye crees…crees que sería buena idea darle algo especial a Magnus ahora que cumplimos 5 años?

\- 5 años, creo que, si sería lindo, pero que podrías darle a Magnus que no pueda conseguir por el mismo, ya sabes con magia, debe ser algo muy original y creativo… - la chica enmudeció cuando noto como se tensaba su acompañante

\- Supongo que entonces si es una mala idea – dijo Alec con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Alec, lo siento, puedo ayudarte a buscar algo o…

\- Gracias Clary

Caminaron hasta el parque, adentrándose, se sentía más fresco el ahí dentro, para ser inicio de semana aún tenía mucha gente, quizá sería la hora, decidieron buscar en la sección e que los mundanos con problemas de drogadicción solían acudir a conseguir su dosis de suplementos, buscaron una buena posición no querían llamar la atención de quien fuera que fuera del pueblo de las hadas que estuviera involucrada en esto.

Las horas pasaban, nada fuera de lo normal ocurría en Central Park, la mente de Alec pasaba de ese pensamiento al del raro comportamiento de todos esa mañana, luego al comentario de Clary sobre el regalo para su novio, sobretodo en esto último, quería encontrar algo especial para él, pero ¿qué?

Ropa o calzado eran claramente descartados; música, el brujo amaba la música, pero tenía demasiada en su reproductor y en algunos discos antiguos…

\- ¿Alec? – no obtuvo respuesta – Alec

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Llevamos tiempo aquí y ni siquiera la gente común - Alec recordó que ella no se refería a los mundanos, como mundanos - ha venido por aquí.

\- Cierto además ya está haciendo frio y tengo un poco de hambre

\- También yo

Ambos chicos salieron de su escondite y caminaron por el sendero de asfalto del parque, todo estaba muy tranquilo, el cielo particularmente despejado y el sonido de los automóviles era casi bloqueado por los densos arboles del lugar. Buscaron la puerta por la que habían entrado, cerca de ahí estaba no solo la entrada del metro, también algunos locales de comida que esa hora aún se encontrarían abiertos, no tardaron tanto en salir y recorrer algunas cuadras, cuando el vibrador del celular de Clary los hizo detenerse, la chica saco el aparato de su pantalón y contesto de inmediato, debía ser Jace pensó el ojiazul, que miro alrededor en busca de algo rápido para comer, a escasos 5 pasos de ellos vio un local aparentemente de empeños, con algunas partes de la vitrina iluminando su contenido, computadoras, consolas, celulares, miro el otro escaparate, collares, pulseras, aretes y anillos…. Su vista volvió a esa sección, " _anillos_ " pensó, recordando las manos enjoyadas de Magnus, últimamente había dejado de usar tantos anillos en los dedos, así que eso sería un buen regalo, " _si pudiera pagar alguno"_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras posaba su mano sobre el vidrio, el sonido del metal sobre este, lo hizo mirar su mano, el anillo de los Ligthwood, miro el símbolo de la llama y la L impresas en el metal, quizá ese sería la solución, se supone que estos anillos pasan de generación en generación y se dan para promesas de matrimonio… su mente volaba, siempre ha querido casarse con el brujo, pero las leyes de los cazadores de sombras no lo permiten, " _el dorado resaltaría muy bien en la piel Magnus_ ", nuevamente pensó.

\- Jace dice que volvamos – dijo la peliroja, Alec la miro y empezó a caminar.

\- Bien.


	2. 2do PASO: ANILLO

**2do PASO: ANILLO**

Entraron en el instituto, en el pasillo estaba Simón con Isabelle a su lado y Jace que en cuanto escucho la puerta fue al encuentro de Clary, Alec sonrió al ver ese cuadro, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de soledad, solo faltaba Magnus, desearía que estuviera ahí para recibirlo también, preferiría no tener que hacer media hora de camino hasta la casa del brujo para poder ver sus hipnotizantes ojos.

\- Los veo luego – dijo caminando para subir a su habitación, solo iría por una chamarra más gruesa y partiría a Brooklyn.

Escucho la voz de Clary agradeciéndole por acompañarla hasta el instituto, el solo subió y cerro su puerta y se recostó sobre ella, por primera vez desde hacía mucho sentía ganas de llorar, se quedó ahí conteniendo ese sentimiento, en la oscuridad de su habitación, saco la luz mágica de su chamarra, que empezó a iluminar poco a poco la habitación, una mano cubrió parcialmente la luz y la misma piedra que en cuanto tuvo contacto, lanzo miles de luces de colores, el cazador de sombras levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos felinos.

\- Alec ¿estás bien? – el chico no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo soltó la luz y abrazo al brujo frente a él, beso sus labios y se perdió en un breve, pero dulce beso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cuándo se separo

\- Vine por ti y tus hermanos me dejaron entrar a esperarte aquí.

Levanto la piedra del suelo y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a besar al brujo, se sentía inmensamente feliz, sus labios se abrían suavemente dejando pasar la lengua del otro, tras un profundo beso sintió como el moreno dejaba sus labios, intento regularizar un poco su respiración antes de abrir los ojos y encarar los ojos de gato de Magnus posados en él.

\- ya te extrañaba – dijo casi en suspiro mirando esos zafiros que tanto adoraba

\- Magnus…

Ni bien había terminado de decir su nombre, cuando con sus manos alcanzo el rostro del brujo, volviendo a unir su boca con la de él, sintiendo como un calor iniciaba en donde se unían sus labios y le recorrían hasta el último poro de su cuerpo, profundizo ese beso, dejo que sus manos pasaran a sus hombros y recorrieran los hombros de Bane, de modo que el pudiera dejar sus brazos detrás del cuello, rodeándole, atrayéndole más hacia él.

El brujo coló los dedos debajo de esa playera de color negro, pero la piel del cazador de sombras, era una curiosa mezcla suave en general y un poco más ruda ahí donde había algunas cicatrices de batalla mezcladas con las de las runas. Toco las runas ya convertidas en cicatrices, las más antiguas se las sabía casi de memoria, las redibujo como si sus dedos fueran la estela, sintió la piel de Alec estremecerse bajo sus caricias y gemido perderse en sus labios.

Magnus aprovecho ese momento para besar su cuello, más marcas de runas aparecían según bajaba por su cuello y parte de la clavícula, jalo un poco para seguir con su tarea de llenar de besos el cuerpo de su novio, mientras intentaba dibujar las marcas con su lengua.

\- Magnus… - suspiro Alec, su voz sonó ronca – podemos – aclaro su garganta antes de seguir hablando - podemos, seguir esto en otro lugar – pregunto refiriéndose a irse a casa del brujo.

\- claro – dijo finalmente tomándolo de la presilla del pantalón y atrayéndolo hacia el nuevamente.

Caminaron lentamente por la habitación, besándose en el trayecto hasta la cama del cazador de sombras, Magnus solo había estado ahí dos veces, pero nunca había pasado la noche en el instituto, al menos no en la cama de Alec, mucho menos haciéndole el amor en ese lugar.

Las manos del brujo le tocaron de lleno en la espalda, cálidas y suaves pero firmes, subían por su espalda lentamente, elevando su playera, como un acto reflejo se arqueo y dejando de nuevo la piel de su cuello a la disposición de Magnus, que aprovecho para reanudar los besos en esa zona, un ligero gemido escapo de la boca de Alec, finalmente sus manos alcanzaron sus hombros, Magnus deslizo sus manos por los brazos del chico llevándose la playera con ellos y el hizo lo mismo con la camisa del brujo y bajaron sus manos en busca del cinturón y pantalón del contrario, los cuales desabrocharon con maestría, dio un suave empujón al ojiazul para que se sentara en el colchón, el entendió que intentaba Magnus, se recostó suavemente en la cama, quedando levantando en sus codos, viendo como el brujo le daba besos bajando por su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo, eso arranco un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta del chico que parecía más un gruñido. Sintió sus pantalones deslizarse por sus piernas, los labios de Magnus sobre su miembro, aparentemente sus boxers habían desaparecido junto con sus pantalones, una nueva ola de calor le recorrió, pero esta vez nacía en ese punto donde el brujo tenía su boca, no pudo más y dejo salir varios sonidos de placer ahogados, quería reprimirlos, no quería que nadie del Instituto los oyera, las manos de Magnus empezaron a recorrer los muslos firmes de Alec, una de ellas subió a por su abdomen, su pecho, hasta su boca, intento introducirlos en ella, le concedió el permiso, mojo los dedos del brujo con su saliva. Los ojos de Magnus se encontraron con los de él, esas largas pupilas mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria y deseo, los dedos del brujo se retiraron de su boca, una succión más por parte del brujo lo hizo romper el intercambio de miradas, cerrando los ojos, dejando salir nuevamente un gemido y arqueando la espalda, ese fue el momento que Magnus aprovecho para introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de Alec.

\- ¡Ah! – Alec llevo una de sus manos a la boca

Magnus volvió a lamer el pene del nefilim, mientras movía suavemente el dedo que tenía dentro de él. Otra descarga de electricidad le recorrió por todo el cuerpo e involuntariamente comenzó a abrir un poco las piernas para dejar que el brujo pudiera maniobrar mejor, el segundo dedo entro en él, la mano libre de Magnus chasqueo los dedos. Los dedos del brujo salieron un poco del cuerpo del ojiazul, abrió el tubo que había aparecido y deposito un poco del pesado líquido en su mano derecha, sobre sus dedos, Alec observaba cada movimiento, cuando termino el proceso, volvió a sentir como entraba en su cuerpo, sin fricción, ni dificultad, supuso que era gracias al lubricante en los dedos de Magnus, se sentía bien, no había dolor, solo placer, dejo ir su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración se tornó aún más irregular y sentía que tendría que liberar esa tensión en su entrepierna pronto.

\- mnh… - intentar callar su propia voz le resultaba imposible.

\- Alec, quiero oírte – dijo suavemente el dueño de los ojos felinos, al tiempo que metía y sacaba los dedos del interior del cazador de sombras con un ritmo lento – puse un hechizo en tu habitación, nadie nos oirá – dijo como si leyera los pensamientos de su novio.

\- ¡Aah! – exclamó finalmente, libre de preocupación - ¡Magnus!

\- ¿Se siente bien? – el chico solo asintió mientras se mordía el labio y el brujo inserto un último dedo en él.

Sabían que estaba listo, cuando incrementó un digito más dentro de Alec, sentía como su interior se acoplaba a sus largos dedos. Magnus notaba su erección a punto de explotar, llevo su mano libre a su propio pene, masajeándolo, puso algo de lubricante antes de entra en Alec, retiro sus dedos del interior del nefilim, sus ojos azules le miraron, el brujo se incorporó lentamente, abriendo un poco más las piernas del chico, acomodándose entre ellas, coloco su pene en la entrada de Alec, volvió a poner lubricante y empujo poco a poco, los ojos del nefilim se cerraron y su labios dejaron escapar un gemido, empujo un poco más y se detuvo, después de un momento el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez Magnus no empujo, al contrario, empezó salir un poco y volvía a entrar lentamente, observaba como el cuerpo de Alec se tensaba bajo su cuerpo, al poco tiempo sus movimientos se empezaban a acoplar, la cadera del cazador se movía al ritmo que el brujo marcaba. Cada vez entraba un poco más en él, un suave gruñido salió de la garganta de Magnus, parecía más un ronroneo, sentía como ese hombre mitad demonio se movía dentro de él, cada vez más profundo, le agradaba esa sensación, le hacía sentirse completo, una embestida más, tocando un punto especialmente sensible en él, le dio una nueva ola de descargas que llegaron hasta la punta de sus pies.

\- ¡Oh, Ángel! ¡Ah! ¡Magnus! – llevo sus manos a los hombros del brujo.

De nuevo ese gruñido y un ligero " _nnh"_ , salieron de la garganta de Bane, el lugar donde se encontraban y la estrechez de Alec le estaban jugando en su contra, ya no podía aguantar más, pero tenía la intención de hacer terminar primero al cazador de sombras y parecía haber encontrado su punto. Siguió moviéndose encajando más los dedos en la cadera del chico, su piel blanca se enrojecía en donde sus dedos se encontraban, entraba y salía de él, más y más rápido. Las uñas de Alec de encajaron en sus hombros, tenía una fuerza increíble, un fuerte gemido acompaño al líquido blanco que se esparció en el abdomen de ambos y tras unos segundos más, el dejo salir el propio dentro del nefilim.

Segundo después, soltó su agarre y se recostó a un lado del muchacho que mantenía sus ojos casi cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y su pecho luchaba por regularizar su respiración.

\- Alec… - no pudo decir más porque sus labios los cubrió la boca del cazador, le beso lentamente, solo con los labios.

\- Te amo – dijo Alec cuando termino el beso.

\- Y yo a ti – la blanca sonrisa del brujo centello en su cara, acto seguido dio un chasquido a sus dedos, la humedad del semen de Alec, desapareció sin dejar rastro y jalo la cobija a los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos.

\- Magnus… - el brujo le miro a los ojos, esperando a que continuara – si yo te diera algo, un regalo ¿lo usarías?

\- Claro, tu sabes que para ti la respuesta, siempre es un si – una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alec. Magnus amaba verlo sonreír.

Alec entrelazo sus dedos con los del brujo, noto que solo estaba usando un anillo en su dedo índice, mientras que en la otra mano solo usaba uno en su pulgar. Después de que le prestara un pantalón de pijama y una playera a su novio, y ponerse una el mismo, se acomodaron bien en la cama, esta era más pequeña que la que tenía Magnus en su departamento, pero tampoco había quejas por parte de ninguno, se abrazaron y dejaron que el sueño llegara.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, noto que el brujo no estaba a su lado, no lo escuchaba en el baño, pensó que tal vez ya había salido a desayunar, busco en la ropa de anoche que tenía arrumbada en uno de los sillones de su habitación, hurgo en la bolsa para sacar su teléfono, era temprano, Magnus jamás se levantaba antes de las 10 y faltaban casi 2 horas para eso. No veía rastro de él, ni su ropa, ni su celular, ni el pijama de la noche anterior.

Se apresuró por el pasillo hasta la cocina, toco cada una de las puertas, no había nadie en el Instituto, no supo que pensar, aun en el pasillo marco el número de su novio, directo a buzón; Jace, buzón; Isabelle, igual; solo quedaban dos números más, marco al número de Clary y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Maldijo en voz alta y agoto su último recurso, Simón, de puro milagro el número del mundano dio línea.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Gracias al Ángel – exclamo más para sí mismo – ¿Simón?

\- ¿Alec?

\- Si, dime que mis hermanos están contigo

\- Lo siento, pero no, estoy con mis amigos, ensayo de la banda

\- Demonios ¿sabes dónde está Isabelle?

\- No, yo la deje anoche en el Instituto después de cenar y volví a mi casa ¿está todo bien?

\- No, no lo sé, no encuentro a nadie y no puedo contactarlos

\- Voy para el instituto

El tono de fuera de línea, seguía sonando en la cabeza de Alec, si Simón tampoco sabía dónde estaba su hermana, quizá era porque algo había pasado, entro a su habitación, cambio su pijama por un pantalón negro y una playera gris azulada vieja, la primera en la pila de ropa limpia, tenis y su habitual chamarra de combate y cinturón, acomodo la estela y varios cuchillos serafín, tostó una rebanada de pan de caja y lo devoro con un trago de leche fría. Escucho la puerta, debía ser el mundano. Salió de la cocina y corrió a su encuentro, al llegar al final del pasillo paro en seco.

\- Magnus – una sensación de alivio y enojo le llenaron el pecho.

\- Alec – su voz tenía una nota de sorpresa al igual que sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿sabes algo de mis hermanos y Clary?

\- Yo salí a ver un cliente – no mentía al respecto, esa mañana recibió una llamada de uno de sus mejores clientes dueño de una gran compañía - no creí que te levantarías tan temprano, los demás parece que fueron a Idris, tu madre llamo y les solicito ir, Clary abrió el portal.

\- ¿Idris?

\- Si, dijeron que no tardarían, supongo que estarán de vuelta pronto - la puerta volvió a abrirse, era Simón.

\- Alec – miro hacia el otro lado – ¿Magnus? – volvió a mirar al chico de los ojos azules - ¿qué has sabido?

\- Parece que fueron a Idris.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

\- Mama – dijo a Isabelle en cuanto atravesó el portal

\- Izzy, dime que Alec no viene con ustedes.

\- No, lo dejamos dormido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marisse? – pregunto Jace

\- Parece que finalmente la Clave aprobó la unión entre Submundos y Cazadores de sombras, gracias a Luke y tu madre – añadió mirando a Clary.

\- Esa es una gran noticia mama, pero ¿no podías decírmelo por teléfono?

\- No, porque necesito que hablen por Alec, la Clave necesita que haya testigos para poder acreditarlo, Clary, atestiguara por Luke y tu Isabelle, por tu hermano y Magnus.

Todos salieron de la casa que perteneció a Ragnor Fell, ya que nadie podía aparecer dentro de la ciudad, tomaron los caballos y anduvieron hasta el Salón de los Acuerdos.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Magnus se despidió de Alec, que no podía dejar solo el Instituto, tomo el tren a su casa, pero antes hizo parada en el mismo bar en el que había quedado con Jace e Isabelle, en la misma mesa que él había ocupado la noche anterior se encontraba el hombre que estaba buscando, con un impecable traje azul oscuro, piel pálida y cabello negro como la de su novio, lo único inusual en el eran las orejas puntiagudas que escondía bien debajo del sombrero que usaba, se acercó hasta el tomo asiento.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿ya lo tienes listo? – dijo Magnus con algo de impaciencia en la voz

\- Si, espero que traigas lo que ofreciste brujo - dijo el hombre hada

\- Aquí esta – dijo mientras extraía del bolsillo del traje una pequeña caja de bordes dorados forrada con terciopelo azul claro, el brujo tomo la caja y la abrió para inspeccionar el contenido y la cerró, satisfecho con el trabajo que solicito.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Magnus, entregando una caja de madera, el hombre la inspecciono el contenido, de la misma forma que él lo había hecho anteriormente - creo que estamos a mano brujo

El hada no dijo más, se levantó de su asiento, abotono su saco y salió del establecimiento, Magnus decidió pedir una bebida y dejar que pasara un poco el tiempo hasta que fuera hora de volver al Instituto con el cazador de sombras.

Paso cerca de una hora cuando su celular sonó, la pantalla decía Ragnor, sonrió melancólicamente ante el recuerdo de su viejo amigo, nunca cambio el nombre con el que tenía registrado el número de su casa en Idris, supuso que era una llamada de alguien de la clave.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Magnus, soy Isabelle – había una extraña excitación en la voz de la joven – te tengo una increíble noticia

\- ¿Ah… ha?

\- La Clave ya lo aprobó – el celular casi se resbalo de la mano del brujo – ¡ya puedes casarte con Alec!

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

El portal se abrió en el jardín del Instituto, los tres cazadores de sombras pasaron a través de él, dejando el salón de acuerdos tras ellos junto con los padres de ambos, que los despedían con una sonrisa. Era extraño ver a los Ligthwood juntos como la pareja que solían ser, eso animo a Isabelle, el portal se cerró mientras ella pensaba en que le gustaría que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos, caminaron a la entrada principal, para entrar al Instituto. Alec se encontraba con Simón en la cocina, técnicamente había estado ahí desde media mañana, esperando a su hermana, los oyeron acercarse por el pasillo y enmudecieron en cuanto los vieron en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Isabelle! – exclamo feliz Simón, caminando hacia ella.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Alec mirando a su parabatai

\- Lo siento Alec, Marisse llamo, necesitaban a Clary e Izzy para unas declaraciones - sintió como las chicas se tensaban a su lado al oír la verdad de su visita a Idris saliendo de la boca de Jace - la Clave aun habla de Sebastián y Valentine – añadió antes de que la actitud de ambas los terminara de evidenciar.

\- Podrían haber dejado una nota o algo ¿no? – dijo en tono sarcástico - Además si las necesitaban solo a ellas ¿porque fuiste tú también?

\- Yo fui por esto – dijo Jace mostrando un par de cuchillos nuevo, una daga y algunas flechas, estas últimas se las entregó a Alec – son para ti, noté que ya no tenías.

\- Gracias, supongo – una sonrisa curvo la boca del ojiazul – Bien, supongo que iré a casa entonces

\- Gracias por cuidar el instituto en mi ausencia

\- Es mi trabajo – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su parabatai - lo sabes

Dicho eso salió de la cocina con las flechas en la mano, entro en su habitación para dejarlas no las llevaría a casa de Magnus, tomo su chaqueta y salió de nuevo hacia Brooklyn

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

El gran brujo de Brooklyn, sentado en su estudio, pensando, con la misma caja de terciopelo azul aun en la mano, debía buscar un lugar para esconderla, si bien esa era la habitación indicada aun no decidía el lugar. Miraba lentamente cada rincón, buscando un buen recoveco donde pudiera entrar la caja, miro algunos de sus libros de magia, una caja, su escritorio, finalmente vio la caja donde tenía algunos de los objetos que personas importantes en su vida le habían dado, quizá ese sería un buen lugar, solo era temporal, coloco el objeto aterciopelado en la caja, cerro la tapa y coloco un sencillo hechizo de cerradura.

Justo cuando salía de su estudio escucho las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del loft, tomo al Presidente Miau del suelo y este maulló cuando el brujo le acaricio tras las orejas.

\- Bienvenido a casa – dijo acercándose a Alec y depositando un beso en sus labios

\- Gracias – le respondió, mientras le quitaba al minino de las manos.

\- ¿Te parece si cenamos algo de comida árabe?

\- Suena perfecto.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció en la mesa de la sala, una variedad de cojines, platos con algo de falafel, kebab, shawarma y quibbes; ambos se sentaron a comer sin decir palabra, hasta que Magnus rompió el silencio.

\- Alec, dentro de algunos días cumpliremos 5 años de estar juntos – dijo mordiendo un quibbe.

\- Lo sé – sonrió el cazador de sombras.

\- Y pensé que sería lindo hacer algo especial, no sé, una cena, un viaje…

\- Magnus – le interrumpió dejando el tenedor a un lado con una porción de shawarma – hablando de eso...yo – empezó a jugar nervioso con el anillo en sus manos – hay algo que quiero pedirte…

\- Solo pídelo y lo tendrás.

\- Yo…- estiro su mano para tomar la mano del brujo – solo quiero pedirte que utilices esto… - dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer un anillo en la mano de Magnus -…siempre – esto último lo dijo con un ligero aire de tristeza.

\- Alec… - Magnus lucia desconcertado, miro su mano, el aro de metal en ella, era el anillo de los Ligthwood, el anillo con el símbolo de la familia – ¿estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir ¿no crees que tus padres se molesten porque yo lo utilice o algo así?

\- No tienen porque, ese anillo es mío y yo quiero que tú lo uses, quiero que sea la forma de yo me represente en ti, que me lleves siempre contigo…

\- Alexander siempre te llevo conmigo, estas en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre – tomo el anillo con su mano derecha y lo coloco en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, ajustaba perfecto, era como si perteneciera ahí, a él, desde siempre – te amo Alec.

Con un beso en los labios del cazador de sombras, selló una silenciosa promesa de llevar el anillo siempre con él, para sus adentros Magnus pensó, que esa argolla la usaría, aun cuando Alec dejara de existir sobre este mundo, él lo llevaría siempre consigo, la prueba de que logro amar a un ser mortal, a un cazador de sombras, a alguien que estuvo dispuesto a dejar el mundo por él, a alguien que le entrego su vida.

* * *

Espero poder actualizar pronto, por favor dejen sus comentarios, se les agradecerán inmensamente.


	3. 3er PASO: PREPARATIVOS

**3er PASO: PREPARATIVOS**

Esa mañana Alec llego al Instituto como de costumbre, era día de entrenamiento, pero aun así el brujo insistió en acompañarlo, alegando que tenía que ver algo con el mismo cliente de la vez anterior, el cazador de sombras entro a la sala de entrenamiento, después de colocarse su ropa para dicho propósito en su habitación, Jace ya lo esperaba, estaba con Simón, algo raro ya que pocas veces el mundano se les unía para hacer algo de ejercicio, entonces Alec pensó, que posiblemente había pasado la noche ahí y quería disimularlo. Alejo ese pensamiento de su mente y empezó a calentar.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Magnus se dirigió a un café cercano al Instituto, parecía que su "cliente" ya se encontraba ahí, realmente eran dos jovencitas, a ambas las conocía bien, tomo asiento frente a ellas en la mesa y les entrego la caja aterciopelada.

\- Magnus, es hermosa – dijo la chica al ver la caja - ¿puedo abrirla?

\- Por favor Isabelle ¿desde cuándo pides permiso? – dijo el brujo, recargando su espalda en el asiento del sillón.

\- Bueno quizás, no quieres que nadie lo vea hasta que lo entregues – contesto Clary

\- Quiero que me digan que opinan, no sé si es demasiado para él.

Las manos de la castaña abrieron la caja, los ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas jóvenes, Clary retiro con cuidado el objeto del interior, observo los detalles grabados en el metal de un brillo excepcional, la argolla era de un metal que utilizaban las hadas, era ligera pero muy sólida, de un tono poco común, una mezcla de dorado y plateado.

\- Creo que es perfecto – dijo Isabelle levantando la mirada.

\- Es bellísimo Magnus – dijo Clary – Creo que a Alec le gustara.

\- Ahora lo que sigue ¿dónde puedo pedírselo?

\- ¿Quieres pedírselo aquí? ¿en Nueva York?

\- Eso es en lo que necesito toda su ayuda, normalmente soy creativo y original, pero ahora creo que tengo una crisis nerviosa que me impide pensar.

\- No se llama crisis, se llaman nervios, no te preoucpes, ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Clary cerrando la caja y depositándola en la mesa frente al brujo, mientras el alargaba su mano izquierda para tomar el objeto.

\- Además, nos tienes a nosotras – Isabelle no paso por alto el anillo que ostentaba el brujo en su dedo mientras guardaba la caja en su chaqueta de color verde esmeralda – ¿es… el anillo de Alec? – Magnus asintió – supongo, que él se te adelanto esta vez - dijo la joven con una sonrisa picara mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Llevaban cerca de dos o tres horas en la sala de entrenamientos, cuando las chicas y Magnus entraron, ya habían terminado, pero estaban guardando todo, aun con un poco de sudor en sus cuerpos. Alec tomo la toalla seco su cabello y su cara, antes de acercarse al brujo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Perfecto. Otro cliente más satisfecho - dijo con orgullo, mientras Alec le sonreía.

\- Bien ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?

\- Lo siento Alec, iré a casa a alimentar al Presidente, olvide dejarle comida y abrir la ventana para que pudiera salir - el cazador de sombras le lanzo la mirada de _"sé cuándo mientes"_ \- además de que de ver a otro cliente ahí.

\- A veces aun olvido que atiendes clientes en la casa

\- Lo lamento Alec, te veo despues.

Se despidió de los demás y salió del lugar, tenía cosas que preparar y apenas le quedaban algunas horas y algunos husos horarios que cruzar.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Shangri-La Hotel, Paris

\- Todo será tal y como usted lo indico – dijo el gerente del hotel en francés a su cliente - le agradecemos por su preferencia, señor Bane.

\- Gracias.

Magnus entro en la habitación, era una de las más majestuosas Suites del hotel, había 6 horas de diferencia, en Francia técnicamente estaba a horas de que fuera ese día especial. Metió el preciado paquete en la caja fuerte de la habitación, aseguro la puerta y desempaco dejo en el closet su abrigo junto la ropa que había llevado tanto suya como de Alec, zapatos y demás artículos. Abrió la ventana para ver la ciudad iluminada a sus pies, si bien no era un edificio muy alto, ofrecía una increíble vista de Paris y de su atractivo principal, la torre Eiffel.

Miraba a su alrededor sabía que ese era el lugar indicado, tenían excelentes recuerdos juntos en Paris. La ciudad era hermosa en esa época del año, el clima era perfecto, todo era como él deseaba, ahora solo tenía que ir a revisar rápidamente el horario de apertura y cierre de la torre. No quería que el plan no resultara como tenía pensado.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Era hora de la comida, Alec aún se hallaba en el instituto, habian decidido salir todos juntos, Simón incluido, fueron a su lugar habitual Taki's, algo sencillo, hamburguesas con papas en su mayoría. Clary sintió su celular vibrando, era Magnus _hotel Shangri-La Hotel, Paris, suite Shangri-La, 7.40 pm (a más tardar) hora de NY"_ leyó y lo reenvió a todos menos a Alec. El teléfono volvió a vibrar ese mensaje era solo para ella. Era la imagen que debía poner en su mente antes de abrir el portal.

Aun debían idear la distracción para Alec hasta esa hora y el pretexto para llevarlo por el portal. Aunque Jace había sugerido llevarlo noqueado hasta Paris para que no hiciera preguntas, Isabelle se había negado rotundamente.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto extrañado Alec a la novia de su parabatai, técnicamente todos los que estaban con ella en la mesa del restaurante eran sus conocidos y sus padres no podrían enviar mensajes por estar en Idris.

\- Si claro, era Emma – respondió nerviosa.

\- Cierto, no recordaba que eras amiga de ella.

\- Si… ¿y bien? ¿qué haremos esta noche? – dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema.

\- ¿Les parece una rápida vuelta por Central Park juntos y volvemos al Instituto? – pregunto Isabelle.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo debo regresar al Instituto – dijo Jace.

\- Mejor…Isabelle, Simón y yo nos vamos al Instituto y tú vas a Central Park con Alec.

\- ¿Alec? – el joven de ojos azules asintió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su celular – bien entonces los vemos más tarde.

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar, Jace camino con su parabatai, no estaban lejos de su destino.

\- Alec…no pude dejar de notar que no traes puesto tu anillo hoy – dijo despreocupadamente Jace.

\- Ah sí… - no pudo ocultar algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Lo perdiste? – había un tono de incredulidad y sorpresa en la pregunta.

\- No, nada de eso – respondió rápidamente.

\- Entonces…

\- Se lo di a Magnus… - dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿A Magnus?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – pregunto confundido.

\- No, es solo que pensé que sería el quien te diera un anillo a ti…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – lo interrumpió.

\- Por nada en particular ¿Qué piensas de que Magnus te de un anillo?

\- No lo sé, sería extraño…

\- ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

\- No lo sé, hace un tiempo le comenté que escuche que la Clave – _particularmente Luke y Jocelyn_ \- intentaba hacer "legales" los matrimonios entre subterráneos y cazadores de sombras, pero no lo note muy interesado – una nota de tristeza o decepción no pasó desapercibida a su parabatai.

\- Quizá en ese momento no estaba listo para algo como el matrimonio ¿no lo crees?

\- No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón.

\- Yo creo que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn merece otra oportunidad – dijo Jace en tono grave como si quisiera imitar una voz de programa de televisión, eso hizo sonreír un poco al joven Ligthwood.

\- Cállate.

Habian llegado a Central Park y apenas eran cerca de las 4 pm, recorrieron diversos senderos del parque, ocultados bajo su glamour, hacían algún comentario ocasional, criticando a algún mundano, haciendo algún comentario gracioso de otro, tal y como lo hacían antes, cuando solo estaban, Jace, su hermana y el. Tomaron asiento en el área infantil, en los columpios, algo bajos para ser realmente cómodos y ahí esperaron cerca de otra hora más, hablando de mil cosas, recordando batallas, eventos, pasajes de su vida; sus relaciones, Jace le comento algo acerca de querer casarse con Clary a lo que Alec, no pudo más que animarlo a que lo hiciera, era sabido por todos, que ellos se casarían tarde o temprano y sin quererlo ese comentario hizo muy feliz a Alec, aunque tambien sintio algo de envidia.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Restaurant Le Jules Verne, Paris, 11:30 pm.

El brujo caminaba de un lado a otro, utilizando su propio glamour para que los mundanos no lo vieran usar su magia, se acercaba a distintos lugares del restaurante, lanzando chispas azules en ciertos lugares, murmurando un hechizo, debía terminar antes de que fuera la media noche, se acercó a la ventana y noto como la ciudad ya se encontraba iluminada bajo sus pies y lo supo había encontrado el lugar perfecto. Ya estaba todo listo, el lugar necesitaba solo un encantamiento más, pero lo colocaría antes de la hora que tenía planeada, de cualquier manera, era un hechizo sencillo. Debía ir a cambiarse y preparar todo para la llegada de sus invitados.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

En el instituto las chicas esperaban el regreso de Alec y Jace, prepararon un par de maletas, Isabelle se encargó de poner algunos cambios de su hermano en mochila; Clary, empaco sus cosas junto a las de Jace; Simón, tenía algunas playeras en la habitación de Izzy y tomaría prestado un pantalón de Alec. Marise Ligthwood ya había vuelto de Idris, sabía que los chicos tenían que salir, solo faltaba cerca de una hora para que fuera la hora que señalo Magnus, Clary había estado repasando la imagen que le envió, quería memorizar cada detalle, Jace le envió una llamada perdida, era la señal que habían acordado para saber que ya iban de regreso, eso les tomaría media hora por mucho, debían bajar las maletas y preparar el portal, Clary se aseguró de tener su estela.

Bajaron al jardín, colocaría el portal en el muro lateral de la entrada principal del instituto, todos se encontraban listos, esperando la entrada ambos muchachos. Jace ingreso primero, después su parabatai, ambos usaban sus conjuntos habituales, playera y pantalón oscuro, chamarra, cinturón y botas de combate, todo en negro. Isabelle pensó para sí misma, que Magnus agradecería que ella le puso algunas de las pocas playeras de color que tenía su hermano.

\- Qué bueno que llegan

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Jace, siguiendo el juego a su novia.

\- Nos necesitan en Los Ángeles – dijo Clary – Emma me pidió que vayamos.

\- Mama llego Alec, así todos iremos – completo Isabelle, de modo que su hermano no tuviera tiempo de decir que no iría.

\- Bien, le avisare a Magnus que no me espere

\- Manda un mensaje – dijo su hermana - nos vamos ahora.

Alec levanto las manos y los hombros como si estuviera rindiéndose, ella le señalo una maleta pequeña, el supuso que ella le había hecho el equipaje, tomo las hazas y la colgó en su hombro, todos hacían lo mismo, estaba tan ocupado escribiendo el mensaje al brujo, que ni siquiera pregunto porque Simón los acompañaría, Clary se apresuró a abrir el portal, la imagen apareció en el muro del instituto, el cielo nocturno sobre la iluminada ciudad, era la imagen que se filtraba por la ventana de una habitación, era casi el momento, todos pasaron por el portal, última fue la creadora del mismo, atravesó y en cuanto se cerró el portal, un chasquido de dedos detrás del oído de Alec y Jace tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera. los demás corrieron tomaron las llaves de una mesa en la sala de la suite y salieron del lugar de inmediato a excepción del hijo adoptivo de los Ligthwood.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿que debe usar? – pregunto una vez que dejo a su parabatai en un sofá

\- Esto – un chasquido más de sus dedos y el atuendo de Alec cambio – los veré allá y por favor entrega esto a Simón.

Jace salió de la habitación, con la funda que entrego el brujo para el mundano, era una cámara, el cazador sombras supuso que, por ser Simón, debería ser el más indicado y con más experiencia con el aparato.

Magnus, dejo un papel dentro del bolsillo de Alec y también salió de la habitación. El hechizo para dormir que uso solo debía durar un par de minutos más.

Un par de ojos azules, se abrieron lentamente, vio un techo blanco escalonado, eso no estaba en su habitación, recordó haber atravesado el portal, _"quizá así sea el techo de las habitaciones del instinto de Los Ángeles"_ pensó _,_ se incorporó lentamente, nada le dolía, así que había que descartar la posibilidad de haber sido atacado, sentado en la cama pudo ver que no eran Los Ángeles, la ventana de la habitación que era de piso a techo dejaba ver la torre Eiffel relativamente cerca, se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió a lo que realmente era la puerta de una terraza, la abrió, el aire fresco de la noche le dio en la cara, era tal como lo recordaba, hace casi 5 años el brujo lo había llevado de viaje por varios lugares de Europa, estaba en Paris…

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Tan pronto como dejo a Alec preparado en su habitación, Magnus bajo a encontrarse con Isabelle, Simón, Clary y Jace en las habitaciones que tenían ellos un par de pisos más abajo, todos se habían cambiado, estaban listos para irse, Clary tomo su estela y volvió a abrir un portal esta vez, solo Magnus, Jace y Simón pasaron por él, abrió otro y ella lo atravesó, ella tenía que llevar a Alec con ellos cuando fuera el momento.

Dentro del Restaurante el brujo creo el hechizo que faltaba sobre las cámaras del lugar, uno que creara la ilusión de que ellos jamás estuvieron por ahí. Isabelle preparo la mesa, los chicos movieron los muebles que sobraban, todo estaba listo, así que tomaron su posición esperando que Clary abriera otro portal para llevar a Alec al mismo lugar que en que ellos se encontraban, ellos cenarían en la otra planta, Simón enseño a Isabelle a usar la cámara, creía que era más adecuado que ella tomara las fotos que él, un completo extraño y ajeno a la familia, Alec estaría más cómodo si era Izzy.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Regreso al interior de la habitación, la luz era suave solo en los bordes de la misma, al cerrar la puerta funcionaba con un espejo, noto la ropa que usaba, no era lo traía cuando salió del Instituto, era un pantalón de vestir negro, una playera blanca de cuello en V y un saco también negro, camino hasta el otro lado buscando a su hermana, Simón, su parbatai o Clary; por un lado encontró el baño, camino al otro lado, una sala con una vista aún más hermosa y clara de la torre, pero no había señal de las personas que esperaba encontrar, en ese momento pensó en su celular, busco en el saco, sin éxito, solo encontró su estela en el bolsillo y un papel, lo saco, vio una letra que conocía muy bien garabateada en el papel.

 _"_ _Alexander:_

 _Baja al lobby y en la recepción pide que lleven al Restaurant Jules de Verne._

 _Magnus"_

Realmente la nota no explicaba nada, pero si era de Magnus quizá sería mejor seguir su indicación, confiaba en el brujo, su novio, así que busco la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo, muros con pinturas y flores, piso de mármol, camino hacia el lado en el que notaba más luz, supuso que era el lado donde se encontraba el lobby, llegar a la escalera vio cómo se habría el espacio, ventanales en algunas de las paredes, un candelabro en el centro del techo, las escaleras, camino por mas pasillos y bajo más escaleras, hasta que llego a la recepción del hotel, veía al final del pasillo las luces de los autos en el exterior, encontró el mostrador, una bella joven que le recordaba a Isabelle le pregunto en francés si podía ayudarlo con algo, el dudo si podría ayudarlo, aun así pregunto.

\- Hola, disculpa, necesito ir al Jules de Verne

\- ¿El restaurante? – pregunto la joven

\- Si, por favor

\- Sígueme – le indico

Salió detrás del mueble y camino a la salida, le dijo al chofer unas palabras en francés, lo único que logro entender, era el nombre del lugar al que Magnus le pedía que llegara, cuando termino la chica le pidió que subiera al auto. Alec agradeció nuevamente y subió al carro, el chofer cerró la puerta, una vez que estuvo dentro y también subió al vehículo, arranco el motor y se puso el movimiento. Si bien no era la primera vez de Alec en Paris, siempre le resultaba impresionante, el auto dio vuelta de inmediato, no sabía que tan lejos estaba el restaurante, el auto llego a un cruce y dio vuelta la izquierda, pasaron puente, el "Pont d'Lena", dijo el conductor, condujo hasta el final y de detuvo justo al frente de la torre, el conductor le entrego un papel, Alec solo atino a " _mercy_ " y bajar del auto, en ese momento pensó que no sería tan mala idea aprender algún otro idioma. Una vez fuera del auto, con la luz de las lámparas del "Champ de Mars", leyó en la misma letra que antes:

 _"_ _En el centro de la torre encontraras un rostro conocido"_

Esto de jugar a las escondidas no le divertía en absoluto, saco su estela y espero a que nadie lo viera para dibujar en su brazo una runa de glamour, camino hacia el centro de la torre, no sabía a quién debía esperar ver, la gente no dejaba de pasar por ese lugar nunca, esa noche no era la excepción, miro hacia arriba para buscar el centro, aún faltaban algunos pasos, volvió la vista al frente y casi tropieza con alguien.

\- ¿Clary?

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios, se les agradecerán inmensamente**


	4. 4to PASO: HAZ QUE SEA ESPECIAL

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada esta semana, gracias por seguir leyendo y aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero poder actualizar mas pronto el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **4to PASO: HAZ QUE SEA ESPECIAL**

La chica lucia como si trajera uno de los vestidos de su hermana, corto y pegado al cuerpo, color verde esmeralda, le indico que la siguiera, caminaron hacia una de las bases de la torre,

\- ¿Estás listo? – pregunto Clary una vez que estuvieron pie de una de las piernas de la torre

\- Supongo que si

\- Bien – la pelirroja saco la estela y de nuevo dibujo la runa del portal – vamos – Alec no sabía dónde estaba ese lugar, no reconocía nada en él, era una puerta de vidrio de un lugar que parecía estar cerrado, fuera de servicio – ¿esperas una invitación?

El chico de ojos azules finalmente reacciono y prenso para sí mismo que Clary empezaba a recordarle a su parabatai, paso por el portal, se giró para ver si la chica lo seguía, pero no era así.

\- Hola Alexander – dijo la voz detrás de él, el brujo con un conjunto similar al que el usaba, pantalón de vestir y playera en V negros, un saco color vino y botones dorados, sombra a juego en sus ojos.

\- Magnus ¿a qué viene este juego?

\- Solo quería hacerlo… interesante – dijo abriendo la puerta de vidrio a su espalda - ¿cenamos?

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Clary vio pasar a Alec y cerro el portal, abrió un segundo portal para entrar directamente a la planta alta del mismo lugar donde Alec acaba de entrar. Jace ya la esperaba, Simón e Izzy estaban ahí también, tomados de la mano, contemplando la vista de la bella ciudad de Paris iluminada a sus pies. Jace le sonrió, estiro su mano para que ella la tomara, así lo hizo y camino a su lado después de cerrar el portal, llegaron a reunirse con la otra pareja. Mientras escuchaban la suave música que, supusieron, el brujo había invocado para ellos. En la mesa más cercana, recién aparecieron una selección de postres y diversos platillos, botellas de refrescos y una de champaña. Todo para que ellos eligieran.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Ambos caminaron al interior, toda la luz que podía percibir era la que venía de afuera de los grandes ventanales del restaurante. En el centro de la ventana estaba una mesa, preparada, solo para dos, un aplauso por parte del brujo, encendió las velas en la mesa y algunas otras colocadas en distintas partes del lugar, iluminando suavemente ese espacio, escucho música no sabía de provenía, pero era suave. Tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, entonces lo noto, Magnus estaba nervioso, rara vez había visto al brujo así, si eran 2 veces serian demasiadas. Una punzada de miedo le presiono el corazón, quizá lo llevaba ahí para despedirse de él.

En la mesa frente a ellos había un plato de quesos y carnes, ambas copas llenas con champaña, al final de la mesa un plato alto con postres que incluía fresas cubiertas con chocolate, macarons, algunos pastelillos y frambuesas rellenas.

\- ¿Te parece bien un brindis? – hablo finalmente el brujo.

\- ¿Por qué vamos a brindar? – dijo Alec tomando su copa

\- Por nosotros… - levanto la copa también, hizo un gesto hacia el cazador de sombras y llevo el recipiente de vidrio a sus labios.

Ambos bebieron del burbujeante líquido, chispas azules salieron de los dedos del brujo y apareció la cena para ambos, rebanadas de carne de cordero, rodeadas de espárragos, papas y otras verduras. El delicioso aroma llego a la nariz de Alec, abriéndole el apetito y empezaron a comer, casi sin decir palabra, el cazador de sombras notaba tan tenso a Magnus que no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que decir. Fue una cena relativamente rápida, ya que el brujo rara vez hacia algún comentario o alguna de sus bromas.

\- Magnus… - el brujo dejo sus cubiertos y le miro a los ojos – ¿ya puedo saber qué hacemos en Paris? - pregunto finalmente Alec – no es que no me guste - añadió rápidamente, para que su novio no malinterpretara las cosas - es solo que es…inesperado.

\- Lo sé, solo quería hacer especial nuestro aniversario – Alec notó cierto énfasis en la palabra "especial".

\- Bueno, lo lograste – dijo sonriéndole antes de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

\- Y también, para decirte algo importante… Alec, tú me pediste que aceptara tu regalo – el nefilim dejo nerviosamente la copa en la mesa – y ahora yo te pido que aceptes el mío.

\- Magnus, sabes que no necesitas darme nada… - el brujo deslizo un sobre de papel rojo por el mantel.

\- Por favor Alec – dijo casi en tono de súplica. El chico abrió el sobre, había un par de hojas de papel grueso dentro, metió los dedos para extraerlas. Eran dos boletos de avión. Sus nombres estaban impresos en ellos.

\- Magnus…

\- Por favor Alec, es un lugar al que deseo ir solo contigo – el nefilim busco el destino.

\- ¿Indonesia? – la sorpresa era evidente en su voz, en su cara y en sus ojos, el brujo asintió y cubrió con su mano la de él.

\- Hay algo ahí que quiero mostrarte ¿irías conmigo?

Alec no respondió, solo beso los labios del brujo, uno que empezaba a subir de temperatura, así que el Magnus decidió terminar con el beso antes de que sucediera otra cosa, además sus hermanos y respectivas parejas estaban en la planta alta, no quería que bajaran y los vieran a y su novio montando un show erótico en plena cena.

\- ¿Te parece si regresamos al hotel? -Alec asintió – bien – camino a la escalera y grito hacia arriba – hora de volver.

\- ¿Magnus…?

\- Gracias por la cena Magnus– dijo Clary apareciendo al pie de la escalera de caracol detrás del brujo.

\- ¿Clary? – Alec no entendía del todo porque ella estaba ahí, Jace, Isabelle y Simón se le unieron - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

\- Bueno, Magnus sabía que no aceptarías venir solo porque él te lo pidiera, así que nos pidió traerte – contesto Jace

\- Magnus – el tono de Alec era de reproche

\- Querida ¿nos harías el favor? – dijo el brujo a Clary, ignorando a su novio

Clary abrió el ultimo portal de esa noche, uno directo en la suite donde tiempo antes se había despertado Alec, todos pasaron por la abertura, la joven pelirroja paso y cerro la entrada. Una vez en el salón de la suite, todos se encaminaron a la entrada de la misma, agradecieron a Magnus por la cena y toda la experiencia de esa noche.

El brujo cerro la entrada y con un chasquido de sus dedos todas las luces se apagaron, Alec vio sus ojos felinos brillar en la oscuridad, tal y como los de un gato lo harina, se acercaba lentamente hacia él, brillo de las luces de la ciudad y la torre iluminaban la sala, una mano de Magnus le tomo el rostro, acunándolo en su mano, su piel era cálida, sus labios, que ahora lo besaban, eran suaves, sabían a champaña y sándalo, eso le causo gracia a Alec, la otra le atrajo por la cintura, caminaron lentamente, los pasos de ambos los llevaban lentamente a la habitación, pasaron el umbral de la puerta, todo ahí estaba oscuro también, pero la noche brillaba lo suficiente como para no dejarlos completamente a ciegas, aun se besaban cuando toparon con la cama, el saco del brujo termino primero en el suelo, el de Alec cayó al pie de la cama, los pantalones le siguieron, al igual que la playera que usaban ambos, Magnus fue más rápido que el cazador de sombras, quien mientras aún se quitaba la playera él ya se había arrodillado, apoderándose de su pecho, su abdomen, besaba su piel, bajando cada vez más, coló los dedos en el elástico de los bóxers de Alec, finalmente la playera del chico cayó al suelo, sus manos se posaron en los hombros del brujo, que ya había sacado su erección del interior de su bóxer y empezaba a lamerlo. Magnus, recorría el miembro de Alec, su lengua probaba su piel, sus manos se movían a un ritmo lento, la respiración del nefilim estaba agitada, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, las piernas le comenzaban a fallar con las succiones de Magnus que incrementaban la velocidad y la profundidad en su boca.

El brujo libero el mimbro de su novio y lo empujo para que se sentase en la cama, se sacó el resto de su ropa y subió a la cama, aun necesitaba prepararlo para lo que venía, abrió las piernas de Alec para tener un mejor alcance, volvió a meterse su pene en la boca y con su mano masajeo sus testículos, eso provocaba que se le erizara la piel al cazador de sombras, sus manos se aferraban a la colcha debajo de él, la mano de Magnus bajo aún más, hasta alcanzar la entrada de su novio, lamio sus dedos antes de meterlos en Alec, suavemente, si bien tenían años de práctica, aún era necesario ser gentil para no lastimarlo, el nefilim empezaba a mover su cadera haciendo que los largos dedos del brujo se movieran en su interior, rozando zonas que lo hacían gemir, ya no intentaba callar esos sonidos como antes, sabía que eso excitaba a Magnus y le gustaba provocarlo. Los dedos del brujo dejaron su interior, sabía lo que seguía, se incorporó en el colchón, atrajo el rostro de Magnus hacia el suyo, busco su boca, se unieron en un beso más, uno más apasionado, cargado de deseo. Los brazos de Alec empujaron suavemente al brujo, giraron sobre la cama, Magnus ahora estaba debajo del cazador de sombras, quien le reparta besos por los hombros, el pecho, su abdomen carente de ombligo, hasta llegar a su bóxer, lamio la orilla de este mientras dirigía una mirada al brujo, Alec sabia como provocarlo, Magnus sintió la lengua de muchacho recorrer parte de la piel de su cadera y la tela de sus bóxers bajar por sus piernas y finalmente la boca del nefilim en su miembro y aunque no quería perder detalle de lo que hacía el chico, un par de veces no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, " _¿Cuándo Alec se volvió tan bueno en esto?"_ pensó sin perder detalle de los movimiento de su novio, una suave mordida en la punta de su pene le dio una descarga a todo su cuerpo y un gemido escapo de sus labios.

La humedad de la boca Alec le abandono, el peso del joven se distribuyó en la cama cada lado de las piernas y hombros de Magnus, se sentó en su abdomen y rozo sus labios con los del brujo, levanto un poco sus piernas y empezó a penetrarse a sí mismo con el miembro de Magnus, este llevo sus manos a la cadera de Alec, ayudándolo, no tardo en estar dentro de él y empezar el movimiento, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del nefilim, esta vez era el quien tenía el control, marcaba su propio ritmo, una de las manos de Magnus liberaron su agarre y tomaron el pene del cazador de sombras, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que él se movía, un gruñido salió de su garganta, sus movimientos buscaban más, acelerando el ritmo de su cadera. Magnus, por su parte, tenía otro plan, con su mano atrajo a Alec hacia él, ofreciéndole un beso que el chico no negó, cuando juntaron sus labios el detuvo sus movimientos, momento que el brujo aprovecho, le abrazo fuerte contra él mientras hacía uso de su fuerza y volvía a colocarse sobre el cazador de sombras, aun sin salir de él, se colocó entre sus piernas, Alec sabía que buscaba su novio, se giró un poco sobre su costado y levanto su pierna y la enredo en la cadera del brujo, dejándolo acomodarse mejor, volvió a sentirlo, dentro y profundo, aún más que antes. Volvió a moverse dentro de él, tomo ritmo, entrando y saliendo, cada embestida empezaba a dar justo en ese punto, ese que lo hacía delirar de placer, Magnus lo sabía, la entrada de Alec le se ceñía sobre su miembro y sus músculos internos le presionaban cuando daba con él, eso también significaba que el nefilim no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo y por la forma en que lo estaba apretando, tampoco el.

Sus movimientos eran más y más rápidos, quería llegar al mismo tiempo que Alec, sus gemidos indicaban que ya no faltaba mucho, un último espasmo por parte del cuerpo del cazador le hicieron llegar, solo segundos después de que el muchacho lo hiciera, el fluido blanco le escurría por el abdomen hasta caer en la cama, Magnus solo salió suavemente de él.

\- ¿Cuándo salimos para Indonesia?

\- Mañana, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer – dijo Magnus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Supongo que no – deposito un beso fugaz en sus labios – supongo que Izzy empaco mis cosas.

\- Supones bien querido, además siempre puedo traerte la ropa que necesites...

\- Magnus, no, sabes que no me…

\- Shhh – le interrumpió - lo sé, era una broma. Isabelle hizo un gran trabajo.

\- Eso temo - ambos sonrieron.

Un chasquido más de los dedos del brujo hicieron desaparecer todo rastro de semen de sus cuerpos y se dispusieron a dormir, antes de quedarse dormido Magnus murmuro al oído del cazador de sombras _"Feliz Aniversario Alec"_ y se dejó vencer por el sueño, con el joven nefilim a su lado.


	5. 5to PASO: PROPUESTA

**4to PASO: PROPUESTA**

La luz de la mañana les daba en la cara, aunque en Nueva York serían las 5 de la mañana en París ya eran las 10, la ciudad se movía a su ritmo habitual, los turistas ya invadían las calles, el ruido de la calle era inconfundible, los azules ojos de Alec, que tenía el sueño más ligero, se abrieron lentamente al escuchar alguno de los celulares vibrando, el sonido paro, supuso que debía ser un mensaje. Intento incorporarse, pero los brazos de Magnus le abrazaban por la espalda, sabía que le sería imposible levantarse, así que recostó su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente, se pegó a la piel del brujo y aspiro el suave aroma de sándalo aun en la piel de su novio, cerró los ojos y sin realmente quererlo, se volvió a dormir. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, cuando el cambio de peso a su lado en el colchón lo despertó.

\- Lo siento – escucho el suspiro adormilado del brujo

\- Está bien – se giró sobre su espalda y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza para luego usarlos de almohada

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – el chico asintió – vamos a desayunar.

En la suite había un área de cocina, aunque también se podía pedir servicio a la habitación, o simplemente aparecer algo, el brujo se levantó de la cama y se colocó los bóxers que recogió del suelo de la habitación, a un par de pasos más encontró la playera blanca de Alec que igualmente levanto y se puso. La talla de ropa entre ellos era la misma, aunque la misma prenda no lucia igual en sus cuerpos, los ojos azules de Alec le siguieron cuando salió de la habitación, no era muy común ver a Magnus con ropa blanca, verlo con su playera le removió en su interior, deseaba hacer regresar al brujo a la cama y hacerle el amor, aunque también lo hizo pensar, _"si el blanco le resalta bien, el dorado en serio, le sentaría aún mejor"_. Imito a su novio y salió de la cama, cuando el aroma de café llego a su nariz.

En la mesa de la sala había algunas galletas, un poco de pan tostado, mantequilla y mermeladas, así como unos tazones de azúcar y crema, supuso que esos estaban ahí gracias a la magia de Magnus, quien entro a la sala con una taza en cada mano.

\- Gracias – dijo Alec tomando la suya, el brujo se dejó caer a su lado – ¿a qué hora salimos?

\- Supongo que debe ser cerca de medio día, aún tenemos algunas horas

\- ¿Puedo saber porque pagaste un boleto de avión en lugar de hacer un portal?

\- Porque no iremos al mismo lugar que antes.

\- Oh… - no dijo más y bebió el oscuro contenido de la taza.

Magnus sabía que Clary y los demás se irían por la mañana temprana, tenían que volver al instituto, las cosas de ambos estaban listas, se sentía nervioso, habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que había ido Indonesia, aunque boleto decía Bali, tenía que decirle que harían una parada antes o después por otro lugar de Indonesia.

Arreglaron las cosas una vez que terminaron de desayunar, tomaron un baño y guardaron las cosas en sus maletas, era la primera vez que Alec viajaría de la forma mundana, nunca había subido un avión, se sentía nervioso. Se vistió casual, mezclilla, playera gris de manga larga y sobre ella uno de sus suéteres, solo que este no estaba viejo, era de los más nuevos, color azul, tenía los agujeros por dónde meter los dedos es algo que solía hacer a todos sus nuevos suéteres. Tomaron un auto del hotel para llegar al aeropuerto, la entrada llena de autos, " _debe estar repleto de gente"_ pensó Alec, el auto se detuvo hasta dejarlos en uno de los accesos, la inmensa terminal para vuelos internacionales de uno de los aeropuertos más grandes y hermosos del mundo, hervía de gente en su interior, en ese momento Alec se sintió incomodo, y tuvo que reprimir un creciente deseo de poner una runa de glamour en su piel.

\- Ni lo intentes – la voz de Magnus respondió a su pensamiento.

\- No lo iba a hacer – respondió el cazador.

Alec seguía de cerca al brujo que iba buscando algo entre toda la gente y las tiendas, marcas conocidas y otras que en su vida había oído, desfilaban ante sus ojos, trataba de perder el paso de Magnus, ambos con sus maletas al hombro, caminaban entre la gente para poder llegar a la larga fila de mostradores, se dirigió a uno de ellos, colocándose detrás de otras tres personas. Magnus rebusco en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta de terciopelo color rojo, algunos papeles, los boletos y otras cosas, Alec aun admiraba la inmensidad del aeropuerto, la fila avanzaba casi rápido, en cosa de algunos minutos eran los siguientes. La chica dijo algo en francés, Alec supuso que debía siguiente pase o siguiente, ya que Magnus camino hacia ella, saludo a la joven igualmente en francés y continuaron así la conversación, si bien el joven Ligthwood no entendía ni la mitad de la conversación, supuso que era en relación a los boletos cuando escuchaba a su novio decir Bali. Tuvo un breve lapso de pánico cuando miro a su alrededor y noto que el siguiente en la fila detrás de ellos, la persona en línea traía una pequeña cartera en las manos, se dio cuenta de que el no poseía un pasaporte, ni siquiera existía en el mundo mundano y mucho menos en sus trámites legales. Miro rápidamente al brujo, quien sostenía en sus manos un objeto similar, debió pensarlo antes que él, Magnus tenia arreglado el problema, así que trato de relajarse lo más que pudo aun sabiendo que el pasaporte era falso. Magnus coloco la maleta sobre la plataforma de la báscula, era extrañamente minúscula para la cantidad de ropa, calzado y accesorios que el brujo solía utilizar en un solo día, al parecer todo está en orden, con su mano retiro la correa de la maleta de Alec de su hombro y repitió la acción, todo en su equipaje estaba en orden, la joven en el mostrador reviso los papeles, cotejando los datos, tanto de los boletos como de los pasaportes, una vez que termino, coloco un par de sellos y devolvió los papeles al brujo.

\- Merci pour l'attente, vous avez un excellent voyage. (Gracias por la espera, que ustedes tengan un excelente viaje).

\- Merci - respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba los papeles – vamos.

El cazador de sombras solo dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha para dejar pasar a su novio, quien le entrego sus papeles de viaje, caminaron por el pasillo abarrotado de gente, llegaron a un filtro de seguridad, dejando cartera, celulares y demás accesorios en la bandeja, pasaron el arco detector de metales y continuaron, después de otro filtro similar, se hallaron en la sala de espera de su vuelo, según vio en su boleto faltaba cerca de una hora, tomaron asiento y noto por primera vez en cerca de 36 horas, que estaba exhausto, finalmente el cambio de horario le estaba afectando.

\- Lamento que tengas que esperar rodeado de tanta gente en un aeropuerto – dijo el brujo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- No tienes que disculparte

\- No es una disculpa, solo que sé que no es muy cómodo para ti estar en este tipo de lugares

\- Está bien Magnus, de hecho, es la primera vez que entro a un aeropuerto.

\- Espero que disfrutes del vuelo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente paso el tiempo para su abordaje, Magnus miraba de reojo las reacciones de Alec, adoraba ver esa chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos, los hacia verse aún más azules y brillantes, como si se iluminaran. Una vez dentro del avión solicitaron algo del menú una vez que paso el despegue, aun les quedaban casi 17 horas de vuelo, no paso mucho tiempo más para que el cazador de sombras cayera en un profundo sueño, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del brujo.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

-Alexander… – de nuevo ese movimiento – Alec…

\- mnnh – fue la respuesta que obtuvo a modo de protesta

\- ya llegamos, despierta

\- ¿como? – fue lo único que atino a decir

\- hay que hacer cambio de avión, después podrás seguir durmiendo

El joven Ligthwood miro por instinto a la ventanilla, vio como las luces de otra ciudad brillaban a sus pies acercándose cada vez más, no sabía en qué lugar de hallaban ahora, pero se veía igualmente hermoso que París de noche. Pidieron que se abrocharan los cinturones y se prepararan para el aterrizaje. Una vez en tierra, maletas y pasajeros cambiaron de avión, todo en el patio de maniobras ayudados de un par de vehículos. una hora más tarde, el avión volvía a despegar a su destino.

Esta vez el turno para dormir fue de Magnus, Alec miraba por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, sentía el peso de la cabeza de su novio en su hombro, el calor de su piel en la de él y su cabello sin rastro alguno de purpurina, rozando su cuello. Sonrió mientras recargaba su cara en su cabeza, aspirando el perfume de su cabello, cerró los ojos y volvió a dejarse vencer por el sueño.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

El rumor de los demás pasajeros del vuelo, llegaba a sus oídos cada vez más fuerte, abrió pesadamente sus ojos, sintió un peso ajeno sobre el finalmente los orbes verde-amarillo con pupilas alargadas se asomaron entre sus espesas pestañas negras. Intento incorporarse en el asiento, para despertar a Alec, el joven parecía oír también el ruido en el interior de la cabina del avión, sintió como su peso se disipaba de su cuerpo.

\- Bienvenido a Indonesia, mi querido Alec.

\- Buenos días - respondió al brujo.

Apenas recogieron sus cosas y pusieron un pie fuera del aeropuerto Alec, ahí fue cuando noto que no estaban en Balí, al parecer Magnus había cambiado el destino de los boletos que le mostró en París, en la puerta de salida un letrero le indico el lugar donde se encontraban, Jakarta, aun trataba de encontrar lógica a las acciones del brujo, subieron a un taxi que habían pagado previamente y una vez dentro el cazador le interrogo.

\- ¿Jakarta?

\- Si

\- Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo cambiaste?

\- Porque hay algo aquí que quiero mostrarte – la respuesta enmudeció a Alec.

El resto del trayecto lo terminaron en silencio, mirando la ciudad, Magnus solo pensaba en cuando había cambiado todo desde su última visita y de eso ya habían pasado casi 50 años.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

El auto se detuvo frente a un hotel, nada como el de la noche anterior, se veía más sencillo, una torre alta de 10 niveles, descendieron del taxi y entraron al lobby, el brujo se adelantó para pedir su habitación, Alec lo alcanzo poco después con las maletas de ambos al hombro, mientras miraba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, pensando a que se debía todo este viaje, la actitud de Magnus y principalmente, que podría haber tan importante en este lugar que él quisiera mostrarle.

\- Aquí solo pasaremos una de noche – dijo el brujo cuando llego a su lado con la llave de la habitación.

\- Y después ¿a dónde iremos?

\- A donde tú quieras Alexander

\- Bali será entonces – una sonrisa de complicidad cruzo el rostro de ambos.

La habitación que los esperaba en uno de los pisos superiores del hotel era una suite, esa noche solo tomaron un largo baño juntos compartiendo algunos besos y caricias antes de entrar a la cama y descansar de un largo y cansado viaje. Por la mañana despertaron tarde, por el cambio de horario que habían tenido el día anterior, se habían levantado a las 4 de la mañana de Nueva York, y ahora apenas estaban haciendo el ajuste con el horario de Indonesia casi 14 horas de diferencia, Magnus pidió que se les despertaran a las 11 am hora local (lo que debían ser cerca de la una de la mañana en NY), debían tomar un tren, taxi o camión que los llevara a donde el brujo deseaba.

Ordenaron a la habitación, con algunos complementos, como el café de Dean & DeLuca directo desde Manhattan, cortesía de la magia de Magnus, Alec había dejado de quejarse acerca del hecho de que su novio hiciera magia para aparecer comida y en esta ocasión realmente lo agradecía, moría por un café de casa.

Una vez listos, bajaron a la calle y tomaron un taxi hasta ahí, de camino antes de llegar a la parada del tren Magnus le pidió a Alec que utilizara su glamour ya que él también lo haría, además de que, usándolo, era una excelente ocasión para pasear a medio día por la calle tomados de la mano, ya que se hallaban en una ciudad donde nadie los conocía y pocos los podían ver, así que el brujo pretendía aprovecharse todas esas situaciones, una vez invisibles a los ojos de los mundanos, Magnus entrelazo sus dedos con los del cazador, quien en un principio se sobresaltó, pero después correspondió al gesto de su novio y cerro su mano sobre la de él.

Subieron al tren que iba relativamente ligero, poca gente supuso Alec que, por la hora, quizá aún no era "hora pico", recorrieron un camino largo por cerca de 20 paradas, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el nefilim volvió a seguir los pasos de su novio y salieron del parador y camino de nuevo a su lado, con las manos unidas, hasta que el brujo paro a un costado del uno de los muchos ríos internos de la ciudad, bordeado por calle y banqueta, varios árboles se levantaban a lo largo al igual que algunas estructuras de puentes. Era una agradable vista, ciudad y naturaleza. Al parecer era un camino poco transitado, así que había poco ruido de vehículos.

\- Aquí es donde nací Alec – dijo finalmente el brujo, acompaño sus palabras de un gesto con su mano para señalar el lugar– en aquel entonces el río iba un poco más crecido, era más clara el agua y no había tantas casas como ahora, esto era una zona de granjas, ahora mismo esta tan distinto todo de aquel entonces que no puedo recordar con exactitud cuál era la granja de mi madre. Tampoco recuerdo donde enterramos su cuerpo. Pero sé que es en este lugar.

\- Magnus… - las palabras del brujo tenían un tono de tristeza, Alec llevo una de sus manos al hombro de su novio para darle un suave apretón, demostrándole su apoyo incondicional - gracias… - los ojos felinos del brujo se posaron en los suyos.

\- Alec, la razón por la que te arrastre hasta este lugar es… - el brujo trago en seco antes de continuar – es porque quería que conocieras donde inicia mi historia. Quería que conocieras mi origen.

Ambos se quedaron callados, las manos de ambos unidas con los brazos apoyados en el barandal del puente, mirando como el rio fluía, para cuando llegaron ya eran las 2 de la tarde, así que buscaron donde comer algo, Alec estaba más callado de lo que habitualmente era, por su mente pasaban toda clase de pensamientos, recordó los ojos con los que veía el río y sus orillas, tratando de forzar su mente a recordar el paisaje que había en ese lugar hace casi 400 años atrás, tratando de recordar el rostro de la mujer que le dio vida, la casa donde paso sus primeros años, "Jakarta" leyó en uno de los letreros, _"así que esto es lo que era tan importante para ti"_ pensó _"y querías mostrármelo a mí"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cuando salieron del local donde comieron, vio que el sol empezaba a ponerse, recordó que en Bali el sol se iba temprano, cerca de las 6 de la tarde ya estaba oscuro, pensó que no estaban tan lejos.

\- Vamos Alec, debemos regresar antes de que ponga el sol

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – el brujo se encogió de hombros - Entonces por…. – Magnus no lo dejo hacer la pregunta.

\- Hay otro lugar al que quiero llevarte

Alec volvió a callar, como si esperara que Magnus leyera su mente para que le respondiera a la pregunta que no hizo, ¿a dónde quería llevarlo y que quería mostrarle?

Tomaron un taxi esta vez, el brujo en su lengua natal le dijo al conductor a donde irían, nuevamente el cazador de sombras deseo poder entender la conversación que sostenía con aquel hombre, el trayecto le resulto más corto de regreso, no sabía si era por el hecho de ir en un vehículo o si realmente el auto era más rápido que el tren. El hombre volvió a decir algo en indonesio, poco después detuvo el auto, cerca de 40 minutos fue lo que duro el trayecto, Magnus pago al hombre y salió del carro seguido del nefilim, estaban en la costa, miro el final del atardecer el sol poniéndose tiñendo el agua de tonos naranjas y negros. Siguió los pasos de su novio hasta la entrada de algo que parecía ser un muelle, pero no tenía final, solo daba la vuelta por un buen tramo de la costa y al final regresabas a la playa, era un bello pasaje sobre el mar. al centro del camino había un lugar muy iluminado, algún restaurante sin duda pensó el joven de ojos azules, quien por ir admirando el lugar en el que se encontraba tuvo casi que correr para dar alcance al brujo que parecía no notar la belleza de la vista que los rodeaba. Pronto se detuvo en algún punto lo suficiente alejado tanto del restaurante en medio del mar como de la playa por la que se accesaba a ese muelle. Escucho el chasquido de los dedos de Magnus una ligera chispa azul broto en sus manos y repitió esto un par de pasos más adelante a donde se encontraba el nefilim y entonces se giró y miró fijamente a los ojos azules de Alec.

\- Magnus – su voz tenía un tono de reproche por hacer magia en público, supuso el brujo y también un tono de sorpresa y temor.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte - noto como el cuerpo del cazador de sombras se tensaba - de hecho, es algo que tenía que haberte dicho en París, pero no pude hacerlo… - una vez que dijo eso metió su mano en el bolsillo a la altura de la rodilla de su pantalón tipo militar, extrajo una pequeña caja color azul cielo – Alec, ahora que ya conoces todo mi pasado, ahora que sabes de dónde vengo, quiero – las manos nerviosas del brujo sujetaron la caja para que no se le soltara, la sostuvo entre sus manos, como si aún pretendiera ocultarla de la vista del cazador de sombras – yo soy egoísta y a pesar de todo lo que ya me has dado, aquí donde inicio mi existencia, quiero pedirte otra cosa más – abrió el contenedor de terciopelo azul y vio la sorpresa reflejada en los azules ojos de Alec, que brillaban como nunca antes - Alec ¿quiero saber si tú – tomo aire antes de seguir - estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? – giro la caja para mostrar el contenido al nefilim, que no dejaba de ver la argolla – Alec ¿te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron, miraron los verde-amarillo del brujo, incredulidad y sorpresa era lo que había en ellos, no podía emitir sonido alguno, como si estuviera en shock, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que Magnus le haría esa pregunta.

\- Magnus…- comenzó lentamente, como si no supiera como articular la respuesta –claro…si…yo

El brujo se acercó un poco para alcanzar sus labios, la suave caricia saco a la mente del cazador de aquel estado de shock, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, movió sus labios sobre los del Magnus, terminaron el beso y se separaron. Alec sonrió nervioso cuando su novio, ahora prometido, tomo la argolla del mullido interior de la caja que lo resguardaba, lo retiro con sus dedos, con la otra mano tomo la del nefilim quien sintió el metal deslizarse en su dedo, aquel donde antes ostentaba el anillo de la familia Ligthwood, el ajuste era perfecto, miro su mano, ese aro de metal parecía pertenecer ahí desde siempre.


	6. 5to PASO: PROPUESTA 2da PARTE

**5TO PASO: PROPUESTA (2da PARTE)**

El hechizo que Magnus uso para que pudieran estar solos en el muelle tenía poca duración, apenas fue suficiente para que pudiera hacer su propuesta a Alec, debían empezar a moverse para que todo pareciera normal, cuando las barreras desaparecieran, poco a poco la gente comenzó a caminar en su dirección, como si fueran a encontrarse con ellos, Magnus jalo al cazador de sombras entre la gente, caminaron el resto del camino hasta el restaurante en medio del muelle y del mar, el sol finalmente se había ocultado y ahora solo quedaba la luna saliendo del lado opuesto de donde se había ido el astro rey, algunas estrellas ya resplandecían en el manto color violeta oscuro de la noche, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas al océano y fue cuando el brujo pudo ver lo que su reciente propuesta había creado, un centelleo especial en los bellos y azules ojos de Alec, algo que los hacia verse sumamente brillantes, vivos y aún más azules que nunca.

Por algunos minutos hablaron de trivialidades, hablaron de Jace y Clary, de Simón e Isabelle, de los padres de Alec, entonces cayo en cuenta de que aun debía decirles a ellos, además de contárselo a su hermana y Clary, ellas se alegrarían por la noticia, a fin de cuentas, eran sus mejores amigas. Ese silencio le dejo adivinar al brujo lo que estaba en la mente del chico, así que cuando les llevaron las cartas, alegando que iría al baño, se levantó de la mesa dejando solo por un momento a su novio, quien en cuanto lo perdió de vista, saco el móvil y escribió un par de mensajes breves; el primero para las chicas "¡Magnus me lo propuso!"; el segundo fue para Jace "me voy a casar". Dejo el celular en la mesa, ni bien lo había soltado cuando vibro, era la respuesta de alguno de los remitentes. La respuesta fue de quien menos lo esperaba, su parabatai, felicitándolo por su compromiso con Magnus. Alec no pudo evitar mirar el anillo en su dedo, lo retiro con cuidado y lo miro con detenimiento por primera vez. observándolo mientras se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente, el grabado era similar al de su anillo anterior, siluetas de llamas, pero estas eran alargadas y estilizadas, con un color ligeramente azulado, _"nuestro color"_ pensó, no había ninguna letra impresa en el exterior, pero había algo dentro _,_ grabado en una letra garigoleada que se parecía a la del brujo estaba escrito _"aku cinta kamu"_ leyó Alec _,_ las manos de Magnus le quitaron la argolla de las suyas.

\- ¿No te gusta? – le interrogo el brujo, mirando el objeto en sus manos y tomando asiento frente a él.

\- Al contrario, me encanta – respondió rápidamente tomando el anillo de nuevo en sus manos y colocándoselo - solo estaba viéndolo más de cerca – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Magnus, deseando dejar ese lugar y correr a la habitación del hotel para poder besar al nefilim a su antojo.

\- ¿Qué piensas Alexander?

\- Desearía estar en el hotel justo ahora – respondió un tanto distraído, aun mirando a la argolla y por la velocidad de su respuesta, Magnus supuso que fue casi inconsciente ya que, de otro modo, nunca hubiera contestado con tanta honestidad.

Esa confesión fue demasiado para él, Magnus volvió a levantarse de la mesa, incitando al cazador de sombras a imitarle, ambos salieron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, caminaron hasta que alcanzaron la orilla de la playa, tomaron el primer taxi que paso por la costa, y en un fluido indonesio, el brujo indico el nombre del hotel y apuro al chofer, quien solo asintió e inicio la marcha en la dirección señalada. Parecía que no estaban tan lejos, ya que el trayecto fue menor de 20 minutos. Bajaron del auto y casi corrieron al elevador, presionaron el botón y en el cuadro superior vieron que no se encontraba tan lejos, el sonido de una campanilla indico que había llegado, las puertas se abrieron, una pareja que iba dentro salió tranquilamente del ascensor, después de que estuvieron fuera, subieron, como de costumbre el brujo selecciono uno de los últimos botones en la pared del elevador, a Magnus le gustaba hospedarse en la mejor de las habitaciones, lo cual siempre incluía una gran suite, hermosas vistas, sala, grandes camas y algunas a veces cocina así fuera solo para ellos dos. Una vez que se cerró la puerta frente a ellos, ambos se besaron fugazmente, con miedo de que el elevador fuera llamado en medio del trayecto a su piso o que las puertas se abrieran sin avisarles que había llegado a su nivel, se separaron y vieron que estaban a punto de llegar, el movimiento del ascensor fue sumamente sutil cuando se detuvo y abrió las puertas, al ver Magnus que no había gente en el pasillo tomo la mano de Alec todo el camino hasta su habitación, mientras con su mano libre buscaba la llave de acceso, encontró rápidamente la tarjeta y la acerco a la puerta, cambió el color del botón en la parte superior de rojo a verde, se escuchó el descorrer del seguro y no basto más que empujar un poco la puerta para entrar en la suite, amplia, limpia y con una buena vista de la ciudad.

Tan pronto estuvieron dentro, el brujo cerró la puerta y atrajo hacia si al chico de ojos azules, unió su boca con la de él, tomándolo de la cintura y del cuello para evitar que se rompiera el contacto, un par de segundos después su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la boca del otro, aunque más bien era un aviso, ya que el permiso a estas alturas estaba más que otorgado, al primer roce de sus lenguas, un suave sonido de satisfacción escapo de la boca de Alec, le encantaban los besos de Magnus, eran como droga para él, su cuerpo se pegó más al del brujo, y la mano de este bajo de su cintura a su trasero, haciendo que aun con la ropa puesta sus miembros se tocaran; el nefilim busco la morena piel del otro debajo de la tela de la camisa que usaba, el suave tacto de la tez de Magnus bajo sus dedos era su segundo vicio; mientras tanto con la otra mano desabotonaba la camisa, sus manos ya no temblaban como la primera vez que intento hacerlo, ahora cada movimiento era certero, una mordida en el labio inferior de Magnus lo hizo soltar un suave gemido de complacencia que se perdió en la boca del cazador de sombras, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, los frescos dedos de Alec tocaron la cálida piel desnuda de su pecho, dibujando espirales sobre ella, sentir sus pieles tocándose, era de lo más placentero que Magnus recordaba haber sentido nunca, rompieron el beso, necesitaban aire, se miraron, los ojos de ambos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche y la habitación. El brujo tomo el cinturón del cazador de sombras y lo uso para conducirlo al sofá más cercano o cualquier otra parte que no fuera la entrada de la habitación, el joven Ligthwood le seguía los pasos, lentamente, en algún punto debieron quitarse los zapatos porque ahora no se escuchaba sus pasos, la mente de Alec empezaba a nublarse, era un estado un tanto común cuando iniciaba ese tipo de contacto con Magnus, sus labios volvieron a unirse apenas llenaron sus pulmones y reanudaron el beso, esta vez uno más apasionado, uno con deseo y lujuria, pero no por eso sin amor.

La camisa de Magnus cayó al suelo, al igual que la playera del cazador de sombras, dejando a la vista la del brujo su blanca piel marcada por su oficio, esa noche eran pocas las marcas, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no estaba en batalla, patrullando o entrenando. Las únicas runas visibles fueron los glamures que habían utilizado ese día, en su antebrazo izquierdo. Magnus deposito un beso en cada runa ya blanca, quemada por el uso, mientras descendía por el hombro del cazador hasta llegar a esa marca de color entre marrón y blanco con bordes rojizos, beso aún más esa parte, beso el dorso de su mano, esa mano esa que usaba para sostener el arco que alguna vez lo defendió de los demonios en Idris y en Nueva York, beso la palma y llevo a su boca dos de los nudosos y largos dedos de Alec, los succiono, como si fueran un dulce para él. Un sonido placentero escapo de la boca del joven y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los movimientos que realizaba el brujo, poniendo especial atención en su boca, Magnus se arrodillo en el alfombrado suelo de la suite y con sus manos desabotono el cinto y pantalón de Alec, bajando un poco todas las prendas que mantenían preso el miembro de su novio, liberándolo así con ayuda de su mano, ya estaba despierto, libero los dedos que tenía en su boca y los reemplazo por el pene del nefilim, otro gruñido llego a sus oídos, mientras las manos del hijo mayor de los Ligthwood, enredaba los dedos en los cabellos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujándolo un poco más hacia él, de modo que hiciera que su miembro entrara mas profundo en la boca y garganta del brujo.

Magnus sabía lo que su joven prometido buscaba, lamio toda su extensión con su lengua conforme iba sacándolo de su cavidad, solo para dar una suave mordida en la punta y volverlo a introducir de golpe en su boca, arrancando más suspiros y gemidos por parte del cazador. Mantuvo un ritmo que se aceleró a los pocos minutos por la silenciosa orden de las manos de Alec aun en su nuca, con un movimiento intento apartar al brujo para terminar, pero este no se alejó, al contrario, volvió a tocar hasta el fondo de su garganta para que el hijo de Raziel derramara su esencia, sintió el tibio liquido resbalar por su garganta, una mezcla más dulce que amarga, ese era el sabor particular del semen de Alec.

Se levantó del piso y unió sus labios con los del chico, ambos probaron un poco del sabor del nefilim, de alguna manera eso excitaba a Alec, quien tomo por los hombros al brujo y lo empujo para hacerlo sentarse en el sofá a sus espaldas, se arrodilló ante él, desabrochando sus pantalones, Magnus se relamió los labios pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle su novio, quien metió su mano en los bóxers del brujo y tomo su miembro, estaba totalmente despierto, lo sentía duro en sus manos, empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, si inclino al frente para besar a su novio y después descender hasta donde su mano se encontraba, repartiendo algunos besos en su camino hacia abajo, lamio brevemente la punta, eso creo un espasmo en el cuerpo de Magnus, la mirada de Alec pasaba del miembro del brujo a los ojos de su novio, la sola visión del cazador le creaba expectación y placer, observo como volvía a lamerlo, esta vez un poco más que antes, aun con la mirada fija en la de él, era sumamente provocativo para Magnus ver al nefilim de esta manera, una succión por parte de Alec le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y romper el duelo de miradas, el cazador continuo su labor sin mirar al brujo, concentrándose en lo que le hacía con la boca, una de las manos de Magnus se enredó en sus cabellos indicando el ritmo que deseaba, el cazador de sombras obedeció la silenciosa petición, con una de sus manos, Alec masajeo su propio pene mientras continuaba su trabajo en el brujo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminara en la boca del muchacho de ojos azules, quien trago cuanto pudo y el resto lo limpio con el dorso de su mano.

Unió sus labios con los de Magnus, el sabor de su esencia estaba presente, pero el propio sabor del hijo de Raziel predominaba, cuyas manos intentaban despojarlo de sus pantalones, el brujo levanto la cadera para ayudarle en su tarea, cuando termino, el joven se levantó del suelo e igualo la condición en que había dejado a su novio, una vez que estuvo de nuevo en pie, desnudo ante el brujo quien desde el cómodo sofá admiraba el cuerpo bien trabajado de su novio, el nefilim dirigió su mano al rostro de Magnus y lo hizo mirarle a la cara.

\- Quiero…quiero hacerte mío esta noche – Magnus vio como los ojos de Alec brillaron cuando hizo esa petición y el en respuesta solo s levanto y lo beso de nuevo.

Los fuertes brazos del nefilim le alzaron del suelo y lo llevaron a la cama, no era muy común que eso le sucediera, en sus 400 años de vida nadie le había pedido tal cosa, nadie lo había cargado hasta una cama, nadie, excepto Alexander Ligthwood, la única excepción a todo lo que creía inamovible en su vida. Sintió el colchón adaptarse a su cuerpo cuando el chico lo deposito en la cama, al igual que el peso del mismo joven sobre él, otro beso en los labios, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, su miembro y aún más abajo, el brujo abrió lentamente las piernas, no era una posición en la que se encontrara muy seguido, de hecho jamás lo había hecho, siempre era el quien estaba arriba, sin embargo, no se sentía incómodo o avergonzado, dejo que el cazador de sombras hiciera las cosas a su modo, su lengua recorría aquellos lugares en que nadie más lo había hecho, esta era una nueva primera vez. Un gemido escapo de su boca cuando Alec alcanzo su entrada con su lengua, jugaba alrededor de ella, era una sensación fascinante, sintió como uno de los dedos del cazador de sombras entraba en él, sabía cómo funcionaba esto, el había tenido que hacer eso siempre que estaba con un hombre, así que se relajó tanto como pudo, el joven Ligthwood parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía o simplemente imitaba muy bien al brujo, introdujo otro dedo más, Magnus podía sentir los largos y nudosos dedos de Alec moviéndose lentamente en su interior, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, aunque era un poco incómodo no rayaba en el dolor, nuevamente introdujo otro dedo, aún más lento que el anterior, el cazador bien sabia por experiencia propia, que ese, era el momento que podía ser realmente doloroso, así que entro se movió lentamente en el interior del brujo. Magnus no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a estrujar las cobijas debajo de él, la mezcla de placer y dolor en una misma acción y en un mismo lugar. Alec empezó a masturbar a su novio para contribuir con el proceso de alejar el dolor que pudiera haberle provocado y parecía dar resultado, sentía la presión que ejercía el orificio del brujo sobre sus dedos relajarse conforme succionaba su miembro.

En un momento de lucidez Magnus conjuro el lubricante, el cazador de sombras entendía lo que el brujo quería decir con eso, así que tomo el frasco y abrió la tapa para dejar caer algo del espeso liquido sobre su propio miembro, masajeándolo y esparciéndolo, dejo otro poco en su mano para llevarlo a la entrada de Magnus, el aparentemente joven brujo de ojos felinos coloco una almohada debajo de su cadera y lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas, Alec pensó que era extrañamente sexy ver al brujo así, dominado, le agradaba lo que veía, así que tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a donde acaba de untar el lubricante, entro tan suave y lento como pudo, se contuvo las ganas de entrar en el de un solo movimiento. Si bien Magnus nunca había tenido relaciones de esa manera con nadie, parecía no sentir dolor hasta el momento, al parecer Alec era un buen aprendiz y había hecho un excelente trabajo preparándolo, sentía cada centímetro del bien formado miembro del nefilim entrar en él, nunca había reparado en lo maravillosamente bien dotado que estaba su prometido hasta que advirtió que el joven aún no había terminado de entrar en él, miro entre sus piernas y noto que aún faltaba poco menos de la mitad y que justo ahora empezaba a sentir un dolor extendiéndose hasta todos los extremos de su cuerpo y que nacía en ese punto donde ambos se conectaban, no pudo evitar tensarse, cosa que noto el cazador de sombras, deteniendo su avance.

\- Magnus… - el brujo abrió sus felinos ojos y miro los de Alec, sus azules ojos eran dos grandes signos de interrogación y evidente preocupación.

\- Solo, necesito un momento – aclaro el brujo intentando regular su respiración.

\- Yo puedo…no…voy a salir y…

\- Shhh… - le tranquilizo posando un dedo sobre los labios del nefilim

\- Lo siento

\- Está bien Alec – los ojos de Alec parecían haber perdido brillo - es solo que tú eres el primero técnicamente…

\- ¿Qué? – la incredulidad y la emoción volvieron a iluminar esos ojos azules

\- Si Alec, esta es casi mi primera vez – dijo un tanto apenado y divertido

El chico le miró fijamente, como si esperara que el brujo le dijera que era una broma, pero solo tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, Alec se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo, sin recordar que aún estaba dentro de Magnus y que ese movimiento lo termino de introducir en el brujo, un gemido de placer y dolor lleno la habitación, la respiración irregular de Magnus y el latido de su propio corazón le martillaban los oídos, habían sido demasiadas emociones y sensaciones juntas, quería disculparse con Magnus pero el calor y la humedad sobre su miembro era deliciosa, sentía cada espasmo de los músculos del cuerpo del brujo tensarse sobre él, abrió los ojos cuando se calmó un poco de todo lo que sentía y se encontró a Magnus aun con los suyos aun cerrados, parecía sentir la mirada del cazador porque abrió poco a poco los parpados, dejando al descubierto sus alargadas pupilas y sus ojos verde amarillo. Había un rastro de humedad en el extremo de los exóticos ojos del brujo, provocaban que algunas de sus pestañas inferiores se unieran, Alec sabía que el daño estaba hecho, que esta vez, al intentar acercarse Magnus, no lo lastimaría, llevo sus labios a sus ojos y beso uno y luego el otro, intentando secar el rastro de las lágrimas con ellos, pego su frente a la de él, sintió la mano de su novio acariciar su mejilla, acunando su rostro en ella, para después besarlo, Alec perdió el sentido del tiempo cuando se dejó llevar por el beso, un movimiento de la cadera del brujo le recordó que aún estaba dentro de él y que deseaba continuar donde se habían quedado y el nefilim se dijo a si mismo que debía tener auto control y hacerlo lo más suavemente posible, poco a poco sus movimientos empezaron a acoplarse, ambos eran nuevos en esto, el dolor se había ido, dejando solo el placer extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Magnus, cada embestida de Alec tocaba un punto sumamente sensible del brujo, que parecía enviar una descarga a todas partes cada que el miembro de Alec lo tocaba, algunos gemidos que no lograba reprimir se escapaban de sus labios, la mano del cazador de sombras alcanzo el pene de Magnus, lo masajeo de arriba a abajo, otro gemido salió de su boca y lo cayo con la de él, lo beso de una manera un tanto agresiva, pero desde el punto de vista del brujo era totalmente sexy, tener a Alec dentro de él, moviéndose y creando una serie de sensaciones placenteras que no imagino poder volver a sentir, dominándolo, alzo sus brazos y los cruzo detrás del cuello de su joven prometido besándolo aún más.

Alec mantenía el ritmo en su cadera, se sentía muy bien estar dentro de Magnus pero entrar y salir de su cuerpo era aún más placentero, la velocidad con la que lo penetraba aumentaba cada vez más, sentía cercano el orgasmo y aun cuando deseaba terminar, también quería seguir así tanto como pudiera, tenía sus manos aferradas a la cadera del brujo y las manos de este lo tomaban de las muñecas, cada vez que el nefilim tocaba ese punto, su agarre era más fuerte, sus gemidos eran y su espalda se arqueaba sobre el colchón; era evidente que Magnus se encontraba igual que él, deseaba terminar con él.

\- Magnus…mmh…yo…

\- Hazlo – dijo el brujo, apretando aún más sus manos sobre las muñecas del cazador de sombras y dejando escapar otro gemido más.

Apenas termino de decirlo empujo su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a arquear su espalda, el miembro de nefilim volvió a dar en ese punto que lo hacía volverse loco de placer y sintió la calidez del semen de Alec se derramaba en su interior, aun moviéndose dentro de él y con su mano aun masturbándolo también dejo salir su blanca esencia. La respiración de ambos era agitada, tan pronto paso el efecto del orgasmo empezaron a sentir la pesadez de todo lo que habían vivido ese día, el cazador de sombras salió del interior del brujo y se recostó en la cama, apoyado en su brazo, dejando que su cabello desordenadamente cayera un poco sobre su cara, algunos de los mechones más delgados se pegaban en su frente por el sudor, Magnus giro sobre su costado derecho de modo que pudiera ver al nefilim, se acomodó sobre su brazo y miraba como su pecho subía y bajaba aun agitado, su rostro aun perlado de sudor, estiro su mano para retirar los mechones pegado a su frente, al sentir el toque de los dedos del brujo en su cara abrió los ojos y se encontró con las felinas pupilas alargadas de Magnus, le sonrió y se giró para quedar frente a frene con él, unió sus labios con los de él, apenas presionándolos con los de él, un beso suave.

\- Magnus…- dijo en un murmullo una vez que se separaron - te amo…

\- Y yo a ti Alexander… – respondió antes de acunar al nefilim en su pecho y dejarlo descansar.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Alec había cedido al cansancio, dormía plácidamente sobre la almohada y parte de su brazo, tenía una expresión de alegría en su rostro, el anillo que le había dado algunas horas antes brillaba con la luz de la noche que provenía del exterior, era un brillo que combinaba perfecto con la pálida piel del nefilim, miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Magnus, se recordaba a sí mismo como había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Alec, _"es increíble que una pequeña pieza de metal, este pequeño aro, pueda significar tanto, pueda hacer feliz a una persona y que pueda cambiar tanto una vida…bueno dos, la mía y la de él"_ y con ese solo pensamiento al fin se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 **GRACIAS a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo. lamento mucho la tardanza, mil disculpas.**


End file.
